


Nature

by AnaGuedes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Leaky Cauldron, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Luna and Rolf bumped into each other in the middle of muggle London.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!
> 
> first - glad you are here and hope you are safe, wearing a mask;  
> second - i like canon ships, and i feel like it would feel like them. sorry if you feel any occ, just picture it;  
> third - english is not my native language, i still struggle with it so be kind

Luna Lovegood wasn't considered "normal" by most people - and she was fine with it.

During her entire school years, colleagues tried, unsuccessfully, to bully her, making up nicknames often to make fun of her habits, clothes and such. Being raised by a single father most of her life (one who had a debatable newspaper), contributed to the scenario. However, she as never alone and found great friends who understood and liked her for who she was - even tagging along in family festivities.

When she met Rolf Scamander, he had his own doubts about herself. He was the grandson of one the greatest naturalists of the world, who fought the Wars and wrote books still in evidence. But in the end, he was just a shy man, trying to be successful for himself - and not by his family name. They were colleagues in Hogwarts, often with interest in the same classes and spells, just different houses. It was surprising how their lives were connected, tied together, without them sharing a glance.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, both continued their studies - both became magizoologists and dreaming of seeing the world. Still, their paths never crossed until years later, both wandering the streets of muggle London, they bumped into each other arms. It was a mutual - and silent - decision to enter the Leaky Cauldron before heading to Diagon Alley. Both with their heads up in clouds, seeking for something between the haze and their eyes. Carefully, they entered the space as acquaintances, people who knew each other but never made much of conversations. In that cloudy day, neither Luna nor Rolf imagined they would be sitting at the far corner of Leaky Cauldron, getting butterbeers from Hannah Abbott, hearing chatting from hundreds of strangers and some friends cheering for random reasons.

It was quiet for a moment between them. Their silence was an understanding, a brief knowledge of who they were now, years after they last stepped their foot in Hogwarts grounds. Luna and Rolf knew it would be a shame to waste time talking about how they were - the Daily Prophet was often talking of those heroes and their relatives.

Luna's caring, ethereal eyes were focused on Rolf's gestures. As she grew older, Luna perceived more about the world around her and others. She noticed how he held the cup with both hands, how his brown hair was messy - and longer than she ever saw. Particularly, Luna liked how his clothes fitted his persona, with colours that were bright, yet sober, acting often as a camouflage. 

Both shared a giggle for the minutes they passed in silence. "I'm sorry. It seems rather stupid to be like this," Rolf said rubbing his neck. "It's not like we never saw each other around Hogwarts," he told her while getting a final gulp of the butterbeer. "Well, it's been while since we last saw each other," Luna said with a soft smile on her face. His shyness was showing, a trait she didn't know she was attracted to.

"I've heard you were travelling in Sweden, searching for, uhm, Crumple-Horned Snorkack?," Rolf said to her trying to remember if it was the correct name of the creature. Her smile grew wider and nodded. "Did you find any?"

"Unfortunately, no. They can be tricky to find," Luna said picking something from her purse. She putted a journal at the table, opening in a page to show her findings to Rolf. "See, here are what I believe some might be hiding," she pointed at her journal. Rolf saw with curiousness at the paper. With her approval, he started to flick the pages and see more of her so-called-fidings. He knew she believed in mythical - or even delusional - creatures, most of them coming from her father. As the grandson of a magizoologist, he was thought to never dismiss any possible creature that might exist, so he was amused by how detailed her research was. "And what about you?," Luna asked. 

"Oh," he got surprised by her question. "I am trying to document more about the natural habitat of some creatures. My grandfather thinks it would be great for future knowledge, while I just want to know better. My father, however, believes I have a chance at the Ministry". Rolf said still looking at Luna's journal. "Your drawings are impressive for something you have yet to see". Somehow, he felt good giving her compliments - and they were truthful. 

Rolf knew about her nickname in Hogwarts, how often even some of his Hufflepuff colleagues would call her. He never admitted, however, that he found Luna interesting. Her long blond hair and soft blue eyes were breathtaking, her kindness was often mistaken by silliness. She was so strong, though. She was one of the few who could see Thestrals from a young age, being witness from her mother's death. Luna was wit, open-minded, someone who would rather cheer for her friends in Quidditch matches than her own house - and even wear extravagant hats to show her support. 

"Harry said they need help at the Ministry, with some creatures getting loose and all. Ron is afraid he will find another Acromantula somewhere." Her voice was gentle, like a whisper breeze. Rolf gave her journal back. "Do you know where you want to go next?," she asked him. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. I would try to find a Thunderbird like my grandfather once saw, but I feel like a long shot", Rolf told her tapping on the table anxiously, "I guess I am just in-between stuff".

Luna tilted her head, looking at him compassionately. She knew how it was to feel lost in the middle of everything. In her Hogwarts years, till she could actually say she was friends with Ginny Weasley, she had just acquaintances, mere colleagues who happened to interact with her when necessary - hardly ever. Her fourth year was the game-changer, especially with Dumbledore's Army and how she fought side by side at the Ministry. Growing up in a different environment, made her aware of how she would fit in as an adult, and maybe it was the nature of her being acting like it. Luna just reached for his hand, trying to assure him that it will be fine - and it is okay - to feel the way he was feeling at the moment. 

In the split of a second, they gazed into each other eyes. His brown eyes and her vivid blue ones were analysing every aspect of their faces, every inch of muscles and skin. "Whatever you decide, I am certain it will be an adventure," Luna said to him holding his hand. Rolf noticed how her hand was soft, warm - _too familiar,_ like a presence from ages ago. "Maybe you could tag along, then," he said to her looking at their hands almost intertwined. Rolf could say he had a romantic past, something small and not really worthy of conversation. Spending time with Luna felt easier than any of his previous romances, without much of a trying to hide his quirkiness - it would actually be appreciated. 

The blond woman across the table didn't seem to be afraid of Rolf's proposal. Luna, however, didn't know how to respond to such question. She knew all of her beliefs were considered insane by most wizards, meritless in any capacity. At the same time, she felt she could trust Rolf like any other of her friends, that he would be someone who would follow her through any place just to prove to them she was right. Luna also realized how his brown eyes were kind, how his hand seemed to fit into hers. She wondered if she ever felt like it before, if she finally understood what Neville told her months ago about Hannah Abbott (could she count on Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione? Luna doubted). That feeling of a bigger sentiment - yet to be fully discovered by both parts.

"Maybe it would be fun to travel together. I mean, obviously trying to search and write about your findings," Rolf said explaining himself, trying not to sound so flirtatious (even if he wished he had in himself to sound like a womanizer). "I sure would adore a partner to share what I might see," Luna said retracting her hand, regretting her decision after perceiving his warmth would be missed. "We should trade owls to talk about it," Rolf suggested, holding his fear in his throat. "Or, if you prefer, we could schedule a dinner to discuss it face to face," he blurted. 

It wasn't intentional, but Luna's lips curved into a smile. "We could continue this conversation during dinner," she told him beaming - Luna felt like flying and didn't want it the feeling to stop. "Or, you could come with me to Ron and Hermione's engagement party tomorrow. It will be lovely, and you already know them," she lit up at the thought. Rolf leaned back in the booth they shared at the Leaky Cauldron. He had to look at Luna hopeful face to embrace the feeling that he _might_ like to be thrown at a party full of school colleagues that he never had more than few syllables exchanged over the course of many years. Rolf didn't notice when his mouth said "yes". 

Their moment together felt natural, effortless. They didn't recall having something feeling like this before, something they could sense it is beyond their beings - like their own nature. Maybe it was because they were adults, finally searching for their own lives instead of compliant for others. Both wondered - silently - if they could have been friends at Hogwarts, if they would share more than just their interest in magical creatures, if they could have shared walks by the Black Lake and conversation about anything, comforting each other during the Battle - and afterwards. 

Neither Luna nor Rolf realized Leaky Cauldron was getting empty, either by those going to Diagon Alley or finally heading home. Both stayed locking eyes, sharing smiles and stories about creatures for hours - later, though, they understood that they were on an unprepared date. Could they step ahead and simply become the something more they knew they would become? Both still had fear running in their thoughts, but wanted to scream how their hearts skipped beats at random and their cheeks got flushed at sharing looks for too long.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we are about to close. Anything else I can do for you?" asked Hannah in all her kindness. Luna and Rolf said "no" with their heads, leaving Hannah only to smile and head back to other customers still at the bar. "We lost track of time, I suppose," Rolf rubbing his neck, "Do you wanna walk around a bit?" he asked her fixing the collar of his jacket. Luna smiled, it didn't need to be spoken.

They left Leaky Cauldron to nowhere, passing strangers on the pavement, and enjoying the mist had lifted. They still talked about anything, anyone, trying to know the other without the pressing fights around them. Remembering happy school days, moments they would treasure in years to come, sharing laughter and small touches, feeling their skins close together. Luna and Rolf were understanding what friends had told them once about _falling_ _in love_. Muggle London seemed dazzling, blessing their encounter as they paced through, while they lusted their future lives. Perhaps, it was just a tale of fate.

It was time for them to depart each other - something both felt, in their bones, it wasn't right. After a consideration, Luna brought Rolf to her father's house, to say their goodbyes. "I guess there's where I say till tomorrow. You can come here by seven, and we can walk to the Burrow," she said to him climbing the small staircase. "I hope our encounter didn't ruin your plans," Rolf told her. She put her finger in front of his lips and signed him to listen. Rolf didn't knew exactly what to hear, but as the seconds went by, understood that it was that the finding. 

"No, I am actually glad we met. It felt nice and I wouldn't have a date for tomorrow," Luna said with a soft smile on her lips. Luna stepped forward reaching for his hand, allowing him to close the gap between them. A soft, warm kiss, a brief discovery of themselves, they didn't have to rush. Rolf's hand wrapped Luna's waist, while she put her hands on his shoulders. They separated, resting their foreheads together, just happy for the instant shared. A "goodnight" was exchanged between them, both still beaming for what has happened. Rolf apparated in his flat smiling, appreciating the day he swore would be a dread.

In the end, they both hand out their truest self to someone who could know what it was like. Luna and Rolf wanted to feel natural with somebody, as they felt around magical creatures - they just never knew with would feel this easy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
